Interchangable display cards are often used to feature special information on consumer commodities in grocery stores, hardware stores and general merchandizing stores. It is important to have interchangability for the cards, since the feature may change and holders for the display cards may be moved from one item to another. Card holders commonly used are made of metal in the form of a clip which will receive the card for display. Unfortunately, the metal clips rust and corrode and become unattractive in featuring an item. In addition, metal clips, if abused or bent, loose their ability to hold the display card effectively. In addition, metal clips which are of the reusable, durable variety are relatively expensive to manufacture. In a store many various types of display units are used, so that an assorted inventory of many expensive metal clips is required.